


German Huh?

by alecisnoonesbitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack sort of, Drunk Nations, F/M, Truth or Dare, german stereotype, prussia is magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecisnoonesbitch/pseuds/alecisnoonesbitch
Summary: The nations go to a bar after the world meeting and Britain and America doubt Canada's abilities. Short funny one-shot. Well, I think it's funny.
Relationships: America & Canada & England & France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	German Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the dialogue.
> 
> Buona Lettura!

The meeting had gone horribly. As usual. Alfred had made a speech about global warming being communism's fault, France had gotten croissant flakes in England's tea, and the others had watched and chosen sides when required. Nothing had gotten done and Germany had had to use his secret weapon to get everyone to shut up.

"KESESESESESESE! ZE AWESOME ME KNOWS AN AWESOME CLUB ZAT I CAN AWESOMELY TAKE JOU GUYS TO! KESESESESESE! FOLLOW ME LOSERS VE ARE GOING DRINKING!" the unidentifiable person who had yelled at everyone walked out of the room and the nations followed, none of them really against going to a bar.

Prussia led them down the streets to the bar. Led being used lightly. The other nations walked casually straight down on the sidewalk, conversing in groups of two or three (or five, I don't know how the Nordics made the sidewalk fit five people but whatever.). Prussia ducked through alleyways on one side of the street and somehow managed to return from the other side, or he piggybacked on random guys shoulders, switching to other people whenever the person carrying him got mad.

Somehow the nations all managed to make it to the bar in good time and proceeded to try and get as drunk as they possibly could. Even Germany. The shyer nations became more outgoing and the already loud nations got louder until everyone decided to play truth or dare. Very original, I know.

The nations weren't quite wasted yet: even England would probably be able to remember the first T or D round. As a result, the first dares were not quite as bad as they would get later in the game. The US and England having to switch accents, Prussia spraypainting his hair as red as his eyes. The nations were drunk enough, however, that Canada was remembered.

"Truth or dare, young lad?" America asked holding his glass of whiskey as if it was fine china, his pinky out.

"Dare!" Canada had been doing tequila shots with Mexico and was feeling brave.

"Hmmm."America hmm'd poshly.

"Well~ The HERO thinks that you talk a lot about being French but the hero thinks you don't act very French!" England grinned widely and stupidly, " The bloody wino- I mean the french fry- is always seducing people and groping them but you don't act very lecherous, I mean french!"

"Quite right, quite right old chap," America agreed, "We should have you try and pick someone up. Prove your "wino heritage"!"

France intervened "Non non non. ANYONE can use my language to seduce monsieurs and mademoiselles. Make it a less lange romantique!"

"Well Dude," England turned to Canada, talking while simultaneously chugging beer, "pick the least lovey-dovey language you know and then try and get jiggy with it, bro!"

"Get jiggy with it is not still a thing," America said under his breath before continuing loud enough to hear, "Indeed second-favourite-colony-Canada, choose wisely."

Canada brought out his phone, "I'll just do the first nationality that I can imitate that this online generator spits out!" He presses something on his phone and looks uncertain. His forehead scrunches up in thought and then smooths. A wicked smirk adorns his face and his eyes are dark and attractive.

"What country didja choose?!" England said, seeming to have mastered America's whiny tone and excessive end-of-sentence punctuation.

"You'll see," Canada winks and struts away towards a dark-haired young woman at the bar. The Nations just stare after him, curious.

They watch Canada slide suavely onto a barstool beside the woman and maneuver his way smoothly into a flirty conversation. The Nations strain to try and hear or lip-read, but the bar is far away, and the club is noisy.

Soon enough, Canada and the girl were leaving together. The nations were agog, they were aghast, had Canada seduced at last?

As the couple passed the world on their way out, a snippet of their conversation could be heard.

"German huh?"

"Ja"

"You into BDSM?"

"I said zat I vas German did I not?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to offend any German people or make assumptions this is purely for comedic purposes.
> 
> If anyone caught my Les Mis reference you are my new favourite.
> 
> Over and Out.


End file.
